Days Of Yuuki Rito
by Wings of Reparation
Summary: Where it all began...Some things stay, some things go, but one thing's for sure: Rito having a normal life? Hell no!


Hi there.

My name is Yuuki Rito. There's not a lot to say about me. I'm the same as any other normal guy: I play games, I participate in sports, and I go to school. Despite all that, I don't really have a lot of friends. I've heard what people say about me. I didn't think I was that intimidating to talk to. I just give people my full attention, but I guess that scares them.

Anyways, back to the present, it was close to the end of school and our teacher, Honekawa-sensei, noticed this as well when he looked up at the clock. The teacher closed his book and put down his piece of chalk down before turning to the class.

"Well, since the bell is about to ring in a few minutes, I guess we'll continue our lesson tomorrow."

The class took this opportunity to relax and talk with each other. I just looked out the window nearby me since my seat was conveniently placed at the side of the classroom.

"Yo, Rito-kun."

I turned my head to the voice and saw Saruyama Kenichi. This guy has known me since junior high, so we go back a bit. He's a great soccer player, but not so much of a heartthrob when it comes to the ladies. Though we aren't exactly best friends, we get along well enough. We're more like acquaintances than friends, really.

"Kenichi-san."

"You ever noticed that Sairenji-san watches you from time to time?" He asked, nodding towards the girl in question who was talking with her friends.

Sairenji Haruna. Yet another person I knew from junior high. She's probably the only girl that has actually talked to me whenever time allowed itself. Even if those few occasions were trivial moments where I helped her out of some small troubles.

"You are suggesting that she might be attracted to me, correct?" I said, packing my things when the bell rung.

"Yeah." He nodded, grinning. "You should totally ask her out!"

"...I doubt that she's interested in me. We barely know each other." I told him, finding his assumptions ridiculous. "Anyways, see you tomorrow."

Getting up, I said goodbye and left. While walking through the school courtyard, I thought back on what Kenichi said. His 'theory' might just be plausible. I just didn't want to admit it. Truth be told, I do have some mild attraction to Sairenji, but those feelings aren't exactly taking me over like Kenichi does to every girl he hits on, which usually results in a red mark on his face.

Looking up, I saw the girl I had just been thinking of a few steps in front of me. She seemed focus on reading a small book in her hand. Realizing that I was actually slow myself, I decided to quicken my pace, moving past her.

I wonder if father is coming home late again as well?

...I guess I'll see when I get home.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, I'm home."<p>

Taking off my shoes at the front door, I walked into the living room to see my little sister, Mikan, sitting on the couch reading a magazine with a bag of chips at the table. This young twelve year old is the most independent and reliable girl I know, always helping out when our parents were away on business with housework.

"Welcome home, Big bro." She said, smiling at me. "Dad called and said he'll be home late again today."

"Figures." I scoffed a little, grabbing a chip from the bag and ate it. "Since when was the last time they ever came home early?"

"Never." She replied curtly.

I laughed a little at that.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay."

Getting up, I went upstairs to my room and dropped my bags on the floor when I got there. Fortunately, the teacher who usually gave me homework was absent for the day so I didn't have anything to do right now. My phone rang as soon as I sat on the bed. The only person who would call at this hour would be none other than Saruyama. He probably wants to continue the conversation before about Sairenji. When I pulled out my cellphone, I saw I was right. Ending the call and putting the ringer on silent, I figured I'm giving him the message that I don't want to talk about it anymore.

A hot bath sounded really nice right about now. Perhaps relaxing in water will help pass the time before dad comes back. I swear, he's such a workaholic...

Stopping at the door, I felt something weird hit me in the gut. Like opening this would be a bad idea. Why would it? Mikan was downstairs and she was the only living breathing thing in this house aside from myself.

Ah, what the heck am I getting so tense for? There's nothing behind this-

...

Apparently there was.

Standing in the middle of the bathtub was a naked girl with long pink hair and light green eyes.

"Escape successful!" She cheered out happily before opening her eyes and seeing me at the doorway. "Hm?"

I shut the door.

...

Okay, when I open this door again, I'm not going to see an incredibly sexy girl standing in the tub of our bathroom. I tried it again and to my relief, she was gone. Still, that was too weird. Could my eyes be playing tricks on me? Or are my hormones going out of control? Well, one thing's for sure, I've decided not to take a bath now.

...

Somehow my hallucination has reappeared in my room, only this time, wearing my towel and sitting on my bed. Looking down the hall to make sure Mikan wasn't around while I'm feeling like I am going insane. I closed the door behind me and stared at the girl who smiled and waved her hand at me.

"Ah, I'm borrowing your towel~" She stated nonchalantly.

"Well, it's pretty apparent you're not a hallucination of my mind so...who are you?" I spoke, trying to keep my composure. Not because there's an extremely hot girl in my room, but resisting the urge to scream out loud like a buffoon at the absurdity of the situation.

"Me?" She pointed towards herself. "I'm Lala."

"So what are you doing here, Lala-san? More specifically, what are you doing in my house?"

Calling the police is highly illogical at this point. I decided not to question her motives for now. She seemed innocent enough in nature, though rather clueless of the circumstances. I sat down and focused my attention on the girl's face. Not anywhere else.

"I came from the planet Deviluke."

"So you're an alien?" I tilted my head at her. I might just consider this girl kind of...special.

"Well, for you Earthlings, I guess I am." She took notice of the obvious disbelief in my eyes. "You do not believe me? Then, here, take a look at this!"

For once in my life, I knew what it was like to feel like Kenichi about girls. And yet...the girl I'm talking to is a complete and total nut-job. Nevertheless, I'll humor this girl.

"Earthlings don't have tails like this, don't they?" She said, wiggling her posterior around, and the life-like tail with it.

"So if you're an alien, why did you pop up in my bathroom?" I asked, but noticed something strange on her wrist. "I suppose that's your teleporter device..."

"Yup!" Lala nodded her head before showing it out. "This is my invention: Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun! I can't specify the destination, but this makes it possible for a living unit to warp a short distance! I used this in the spaceship's bathroom and happened to warp to the bathtub in this house."

A spaceship? Highly unlikely, but it's something to run on with the girl. Heck, this is the only thing keeping me sane.

"You're being chased..." I deducted, figuring that was the only reason she would use this 'teleporter device'.

She nodded her head again and the smile disappeared from her face.

"I thought I would be safe if I came to Earth, but my pursuers followed me here. I was about to be taken away on their spaceship. If I hadn't used this bracelet, I probably would have..."

I was going to continue on one last time before I actually decided to call an asylum, but then a voice called out Lala's name. It was a flying robot with swirls as eyes...and wings. The robot flew in through my open window and the two hugged. The robot's name was 'Peke' apparently.

...

Well, when you've seen one, you've seen them all. I'm just going to stop thinking I've gone crazy and go along with it all. It just makes it much more easier for me.

"Lala-sama, who is that orange-haired earthling?" He asked, when he turned to look at me quizzically.

"He's the one who lives here." Lala told Peke. "By the way, I haven't asked you for your name yet."

"Yuuki Rito."

"Oh, and this here is Peke, if you didn't already know."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted me politely.

"He's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' that I made'." Lala continued.

"I guess he's your clothes, then."

I turned around and waited while the two talked to themselves. After a flash of light, I turned around to see Lala in a ridiculous outfit.

And yet I'm turned on by it...

Ugh, I'm becoming more and more like Kenichi by the second with this girl around.

"Lala-sama, I hope it's not too tight, is it?" Her clothes asked, though I know it was Peke.

"It's perfect." She said "I'm glad you came so quickly! Without you, I have no clothes to wear."

Looks like this alien girl never heard of the concept of buying clothes. But I guess she's saving money this way...

"Doesn't it look nice, Rito?" She asked me.

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged my arms.

"By the way Lala-sama, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, about that..."

Suddenly, two men in black were sliding across my floors, surrounding Lala. What the hell? When she said pursuers, I didn't think she meant freaking ninjas! What is this, a manga?

"Goodness, what a troublesome lady." The guy with the bad-ass scar said, amused. "I should have restricted your movements even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left Earth."

Despite how heavy the situation was, Lala showed no fear. Instead, she seemed more irritated than scared.

"Peke...Didn't I tell you to be careful about people following you?"

"Y...yes..."

"Geez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain! You dummy!"

I sighed and got up.

So much for a normal night after all.

"Well...Are you prepared now?" The men asked Lala, not losing their serious facade.

I stepped in and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, but your princess is in another castle."

And now we're jumping on rooftops like Ezio from Assassin's Creed. Cue the epic soundtrack!

* * *

><p>"Rito...Why?"<p>

"Is now really the time to be asking questions?" I asked, keeping my eyes focused on jumping roof to roof.

Only here in Japan can you find houses so close you can hop from roof to roof. Still, we eventually ran out of rooftops and made our way through the park only to be stopped by a TRUCK. What kind of steroids were these guys on?

...Cause I want some of it.

"Do not interfere, Earthling."

"Too late for that." I turned around to face them, standing in front of Lala. "So, you mind telling me why Lala-san is so important to you guys that you're willing to throw a truck at us?"

"Lala-sama..." The guard started, turning to the girl in question. "Please stop trying to run away from home!"

"I don't want to go back!" Lala shouted. "I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting future husbands every day!"

Well, I can understand Lala having many husband candidates, but running away from home? Was it really that bad? Then again, who am I to have a say in this?

"But this is your father's will!"

"I don't care about daddy!"

Then she proceeded to summon a hot air balloon in the shape of a giant octopus.

"Go, Vacuum-kun! Suck them up!"

What the hell!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Man, last night was weird. At least it was over with and those men in black were sent flying by 'Vacuum-kun' after it exploded. I'm just glad she didn't pull that stunt in my house.

At any rate, it's not my problem anymore. After the blast, she disappeared. My guess is she's still running.

Back to the normal life for me then. I did what I could. Even if it was only running away like a coward.

"Good morning, Yuuki-kun." Came the voice of Sairenji from behind who eventually walked alongside me.

"Good morning, Sairenji-san."

Then it became quiet again. I noticed Sairenji was looking up.

...

AW HELL N-

"Rito!"

OOF!

"Let's get married!" Lala declared for all the world and Sairenji to hear.

...

My days as a normal kid are over.

* * *

><p>This is me taking a shot at a different version of Rito in a first person perspective. If I feel like it, I might just continue it. I've hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did creating it. I'll see you around.<p>

Or not.


End file.
